Happy Birthday!
by Confusing Cat
Summary: A fic for my friend who turns 17 today. Oneshot, etc, etc.  .


Short and sweet, this fic is dedicated to one of my friends who is turning 17 today! ^.^ (so no reviews plz, om inte det är _du _;D)

(Kort meddelande till dig (du vet vem du e) längst ner 8D)

Disclaimer: Don't own _anything_, and the names you see are completely fictional. (At least in my mind they are, so sorry if one of them happens to be _your_ name ^.^)

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._

* * *

><p>Three girls where sitting by their French classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Strangely enough, they where the only ones there in the corridor, and as time continued to pass them by, the more hopeful they became. Perhaps the teacher was sick and no one had deigned to tell them. Wouldn't be the first time that had happened either. However, the three friends where unaffected, and continued chatting on about Fanfiction and birthdays. As it where, Hannah, the tallest of the three, happened to have her birthday today, and was turning 17. The other two, Christine and Marian, where both Harry Potter geeks, and where continuously stating the importance of the age, stating that she had now hit majority, and could use magic freely. That thought alone made the girls giggle madly, as they all knew that magic didn't exist other than in Fanfiction. They where in the middle of another laughing spell when all of a sudden the lights above them flickered out of existence. A second later, a loud crack and a bit of smoke revealed an old man in the craziest clothes that they had ever seen. It scared the be'jeeses out of them.<p>

Gazing at the three frightened girls with his twinkly blue eyes, he recognized the youngest one of them, and sent a quick wink of reassurance her way. She continued looking scared, but the mischievous look in her eyes proved that she did indeed know what was actually going on.  
>Familiarity confirmed, he took a closer look at the other girls. The one with the dark hair, one Marian Young if he remembered correctly, was one of the children that had in fact never answered her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts.<br>A shame he mused, as he could sense that she had great magical potential.

The last girl, light brown hair and tallest of the three, was the reason as to why he was here.

"Ah, Miss Bern! Just the person I was looking for!" He smiled comfortingly towards the girls, and they seemed to ease up a bit.

"I am here to wish you a Happy Birthday, on behalf of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to wish you all the luck in the future." His eyes seemed to twinkle even more as Hanna's eyes grew wider at every word, and an incredulous smile graced her lips. With wandless magic the strange old man procured a rose, and a small pin of the Hogwarts crest, and graciously gave them to the still baffled Hannah. With that done, he turned to Marian, a slightly puzzled expression on his face, which was partially hid by his enormous beard.

"I dare say Miss Young, why did you never answer our letter?" A small smile rose to his lips as the girl floundered for words.

"Bu-, I-, bu-, it-" She eventually stopped trying to speak, and simply stared, shocked, at the old man. Her short dialogue conveyed all he needed to know, and he turned to the last girl, who had a secretive look upon her face.

"I hope that the home-schooling is doing well, Miss Summers. I particularly remember it being difficult trying to master the wandless aspect of it." He was clearly enjoying the flabbergasted expressions that presented themselves on the other two girl's faces at his statement.  
>Christine, clearly having just as much fun at their expense as the old man was, simply smiled and said.<p>

"The home-schooling, as well as the wandless aspect of it, is going marvelously well, Professor, Thanks for asking." Seeing her two friends now stare at her as if she was crazy, she smiled a cheshire grin, proving their point, and then smiled at her Professor.

Taking it as his cue to leave, the Professor, once again faced the birthday girl.

"It was an honor to meet you Miss Bern, and once again, Happy Birthday." And with a quick nod to Marian and Christine, he disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

A few seconds after, the lights came back on, and one of their fellow students came running towards them.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! The teacher's sick, so it's lunch time and-…." The girl continued babbling on, whilst at the same time starting to walk towards the lockers. With one final look between them, the three girls got up and followed their talkative classmate, the scene they just witnessed strangely starting to disappear into the back of their minds.

Later on that night, Christine could be found writing a Thank You letter to one Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and then sending it off with an owl, a smile on her lips the entire time.

_Mischief managed._

* * *

><p><strong>GRATTIS! ^.^<br>**

**Min födelsedags present till dig! Hoppas att du tycker att den e kul, och om inte, så får jag väl skriva en till! (eller faktiskt köpa nåt) :P**

**KRAM!**_  
><em>


End file.
